


Женщины, остановившие время

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Челлендж 2020 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Photographers, Gen, Photography, Очень много фотографий!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: В статье содержится более 60 фотографий, загрузка страницы может занимать продолжительное время!
Series: Челлендж 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865320
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Женщины, остановившие время

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Danya-K

Известно, что в любой профессии, особенно в профессии творческой, к вершинам исторически было легче пробиваться мужчинам. Женщинам тоже удавалось достичь высот — но при этом приходилось прилагать гораздо больше усилий.

Фотография в этом вопросе не исключение. Тем не менее, как и в других областях, история знает достаточное количество знаменитых фотографов-женщин. В интернете можно найти списки из серии «Двадцать самых выдающих фотографов-женщин в истории» и т.д. В нашем обзоре мы не будем претендовать на охват всех-всех самых лучших. Просто расскажем о нескольких талантливых женщинах, которым в разные эпохи и разных странах особенно хорошо удавалось остановить время и превратить его в мгновение вечности. А в самом конце — о некоторых еще совсем молодых, но уже известных, чтобы показать современное женское лицо международной фотографии.

Джулия Маргарет Кэмерон (1815-1879)

Миссис Кэмерон было уже за сорок, когда взрослая дочь подарила ей фотоаппарат — по тем временам вещь редкую, дорогую и необычную. Дочь надеялась, что диковинка скрасит маме скучную жизнь в английской провинции, — и не ошиблась. Фотография для Джулии стала настоящей страстью. Из сарая она оборудовала фотолабораторию и начала творить, делая снимки выдающихся людей своего времени, а также изображая на своих фотопортретах сценки, вдохновленные литературой и религией. Всего за 16 лет ей удалось сделать более 1200 снимков — по тем временем, учитывая трудоемкость процесса фотографирования, невероятное количество! Джулия отвергала четкость и резкость, предпочитала делать свои фотографии романтически-размытыми, за что ее в те времена многие осуждали. В истории она осталась как один из самых выдающихся и прославленных викторианских фотографов.

Имоджен Каннингем (1883-1976)

Дерзкая американка, резкая и непримиримая, она никогда не подстраивалась под существующие тенденции, предпочитая, наоборот, задавать моду своим творчеством, и не ограничивалась одним направлением. За свою долгую жизнь и профессиональную карьеру она увлекалась ботанической фотографией, портретами, индустриальными пейзажами, съемкой обнаженной натуры. В университете изучала фотографическую химию, затем открыла собственную фотостудию в Сиэтле. В 1913 году опубликовала статью «Фотография как профессия для женщин», призывая соотечественниц последовать ее примеру. В честь Имоджен Каннингем назвали один из кратеров на планете Меркурий.

Каннингем снимала всю жизнь, с ранней молодости и до глубокой старости. Последний ее фотопроект был посвящен жизни после девяноста — к сожалению, он так и остался незаконченным.

Маргарет Бурк-Уайт (1904-1971)

Маргарет Бурк-Уайт считается первой в истории женщиной — военным журналистом и первой женщиной-фотографом журнала Life. Родилась в Нью-Йорке, фотографией заинтересовалась в ранней юности, работала промышленным фотографом в Америке, в 1930 году впервые посетила СССР и стала первым иностранным фотографом, снимавшим в Советском Союзе промышленные объекты. Она же была и единственным фотографом из-за рубежа, оказавшимся в СССР на момент начала Великой Отечественной войны. Позже сопровождала американскую армию и работала фотокорреспондентом на фронте. Сразу после войны побывала в Бухенвальде (и написала об этом: «Использование камеры давало некоторое облегчение. Она создавала небольшой барьер между мною и окружающим меня ужасом»), в последующие годы неоднократно бывала в горячих точках планеты и освещала происходящее там.

К сожалению, из-за прогрессирующей болезни Паркинсона после пятидесяти лет была вынуждена постепенно оставить дело своей жизни. Однако к этому времени она уже успела издать несколько книг со своими фотографиями, и творчество ее, безусловно, навсегда вошло в историю.

Ева Арнольд (1912-2012)

Ева стала первой женщиной, принятой в знаменитое международное фотоагентство Magnum Photos. Родилась в Филадельфии в семье евреев, эмигрировавших из России, фотографией увлеклась, когда ей было уже за тридцать — в 1946 году. А уже в 1948, после курса профессионального обучения, начала фотографировать для журнала Harper’s Bazaar. Наиболее известна Ева своими портретными снимками знаменитостей, которые неоднократно появлялись на обложках журналов (Мэрилин Монро, королевы Елизаветы Второй, Малколма Икса и т.д.), однако она была также блестящим уличным и жанровым фотографом, много путешествовала, в том числе побывала в Китае и Советском Союзе, интересовалась жизнью женщин в разных странах. Среди ее многочисленных премий и наград — Орден Британской Империи.

Инге Морат (1923-2002)

Инге родилась в Австрии и в детстве много путешествовала с родителями по Европе, в результате чего свободно знала несколько языков. Когда стала состоявшимся фотографом, выучила еще несколько (испанский, русский и китайский), так как считала, что, для того чтобы более полно отразить жизнь страны, нужно знать ее язык. Ее приняли в Magnum сразу вслед за Евой Арнольд, и она прославилась своими фотоисториями из жизни стран в самых разных уголках мира. Умерла она от рака, прекратив фотографировать всего за две недели до кончины. Уже после ее смерти был опубликован ее фоторепортаж о последствиях терактов 11 сентября 2001 года. В ее память агентством Magnum была учреждена ежегодная премия Инге Морат для женщин-фотографов до 30 лет.

Сьюзан Майзелас (родилась в 1948 году)

Сьюзан, одна из самых известных американских документальных фотожурналисток, так сформулировала свое кредо: «Мы, американцы, знаем очень мало о людях, живущих в других частях земного шара. И моя работа заключается в том, чтобы ездить по разным местам, узнавать о людях, которые там живут, попытаться понять, что там происходит, и поделиться своими знаниями с другими». Хотя начинала она свою карьеру в документальной фотожурналистике с родных мест — в 1976 году опубликовала книгу «Ярмарочные стриптизерши» о жизни и работе девушек, выступающих в стриптизе в больших и маленьких городах Америки, на ярмарках и карнавалах. Позже Сьюзан работала фотожурналистом в Никарагуа во время военного конфликта в этой стране, в лагере беженцев в Курдистане, других горячих точках.

Энни Лейбовиц (род. 1949)

Энни родилась в семье офицера ВВС США, много переезжала в детстве с семьей с места на место, фотографировать начала рано — уже в 1970 году ее фоторепортажи с протестных митингов понравились журналу Rolling Stone, в котором она начала работать. Энни больше всего известна портретами знаменитостей, ее фотография целующихся Джона Леннона и Йоко Оно, сделанная за пять часов до убийства Леннона, считается самой знаменитой фотографией с обложки журнала Rolling Stone.  
На творчество Энни сильно повлияла ее партнерша, писательница и критик Сьюзен Зонтаг, отношения с которой у Энни длились с 1989 до смерти Сьюзен в 2004 году: та всегда подталкивала ее к новым горизонтам, заставляла совершенствоваться.

Библиотека Конгресса США объявила Энни Живой Легендой. Также она стала первой женщиной, выставка которой состоялась в Вашингтонской национальной портретной галерее.

Вивиан Майер (1926-2009)

Вивиан — одна из самых загадочных фигур в мировой фотографии. Известность она получила только после своей смерти, и то, можно сказать, случайно. В 2007 году бывший риэлтор Джон Малуф на аукционе купил коробки с негативами, которые были выставлены на распродажу из-за неуплаты за услуги хранения. Всего в коробках хранилось от 100 до 150 тысяч негативов. Осознав, какое богатство ему досталось, Малуф сначала выложил фотографии на фотохостинге Flickr, а затем провел несколько фотовыставок в Европе и Америке.

У Вивиан не осталось потомков и ближайших родственников, поэтому о ее биографии известно только благодаря свидетельствам воспитанников, а также ее платежным документам и запискам, хранившимся вместе с негативами. Она родилась в Америке у отца-австрийца и матери-француженки, многие годы жизни провела во Франции, но затем окончательно обосновалась в Америке, в Чикаго, где в течение более сорока лет работала няней. Гуляя целыми днями с детьми по городу, она постоянно фотографировала уличную жизнь, причем делала это на профессиональном уровне и очень талантливо.

Галина Кмит (1931-2019)

Галина — российский и советский фотожурналист, единственная женщина, которая работала корреспондентом в РИА Новости. Несмотря на огромный опыт репортажной съемки, известна больше всего фотографиями знаменитостей, причем, как и Энни Лейбовиц, парадными портретами она не увлекалась — все ее снимки звезд прекрасны своей естественностью и точно пойманными эмоциями. Она и сама называла себя «папарацци», подшучивая над своей нелюбовью к постановочным фото.

Виктория Ивлева (род. 1956)

Виктория родилась в Ленинграде, фотографией заинтересовалась, уже будучи студенткой Института культуры. Отважный и самоотверженный фотограф, она работает независимо и бесстрашно ездит в горячие точки мира и места социальных конфликтов. Была единственным российским журналистом, побывавшим в Руанде во время геноцида (там ей удалось спасти российских женщин, вышедших замуж за руандийцев, и жизни еще двухсот человек). Также была и по сей день — единственный фотожурналист, вошедший в четвертый блок ЧАЭС после аварии. За серию снимков в Чернобыльском реакторе удостоена награды Word Press Photo Golden Eye, единственная из всех российских женщин-фотографов.  
Интересна история, стоящая за одним из ее самых известных снимков — 16-летнего мальчика из Уганды с автоматом Калашникова. Он оказался в реабилитационном лагере для детей, спасенных из рук террористической организации, превращавших детей в убийц, и попросил фотографа о помощи — заплатить за его обучение. Виктория обещала помочь, вернулась в Уганду через год, отыскала мальчика и устроила его в школу. После этого он поступил в РУДН, окончил его и стал врачом.

Кэролин Дрейк (род. 1971)

Американский документальный фотограф, член агентства Magnum Photos. Увлеклась фотографией только в 30 лет, бросив работу в сфере мультимедийных технологий. Карьеру международной фотожурналистики начала в Украине в 2006 году. Затем переместилась в Центральную Азию и более шести лет снимала вдоль берегов рек Амурдарья и Сырдарья — на территории Узбекистана, Казахстана, Таджикистана, Киргизии и Туркмении. По итогам этой шестилетней работы у Кэролин вышла книга «Две реки» — как она сама говорит, о границах и о том, как эти искусственно созданные границы приводят к множеству социальных и экологических проблем.

Бике Депоортер (род. 1986)

Бике — молодая, но уже прославившаяся фотограф из Бельгии, член агентства Magnum Photos. Известность свою она получила, когда ей было чуть за двадцать — и она, прилетев в Россию, в качестве дипломного проекта бесстрашно отправилась в путешествие по маленьким станциям Транссибирской магистрали, не зная ни слова по-русски. В руках у нее была табличка «Я Бике Депоортер, я фотограф, каждую ночь я ищу ночлег, вы можете помочь мне?» — и местные люди помогали ей, пускали к себе ночевать. Когда позже журналисты спросили ее, не боялась ли она путешествовать по Сибири одна, Бике ответила, что была осторожна и обращалась за помощью только к женщинам. Впечатления от России, несмотря на то что была поздняя осень и зима, у нее остались самые теплые. В результате серии ночевок в самых разных домах у российских семей Бике сделала проект Ou menya (У меня). «Оказалось, что даже не зная языка, можно сблизиться с людьми. И часто уже после нескольких часов, проведённых вместе, они смотрели на меня как на члена своей семьи. Иногда мы спали на одной кровати, потому что большинство людей, у которых я ночевала, были очень бедными... Мы пили много водки! Почти каждый раз. Мне это нравится! Это было весело, но к тому же и очень тепло. В России постоянно празднуют что-то!» — вспоминала Бике о своем незабываемом опыте.

Нюша Таваколян (род. 1981)

Нюша Таваколян родилась в Иране, сама научилась фотографировать и уже в 16 лет начала журналистскую и фото-карьеру со съемок студенческих протестов. Нюша — член агентства Magnum, ее работы публикуют крупнейшие международные издания: Times, Le Figaro и другие. В центре внимания Нюши практически всегда — люди, их уникальные истории.


End file.
